1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a fabricating method thereof, which comprises a bead layer for diffusing light, thereby improving optical efficiency thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has attracted attention because it is driven with a low voltage, is thin and light, has a wide view angle, has a relatively short response time, etc.
In an active matrix OLED, a thin film transistor is connected to every pixel region and controls emission of an organic emission layer according to the pixel region. Each pixel region includes a pixel electrode, and each pixel electrode is electrically disconnected from adjacent pixel electrodes so that each pixel can be driven independently. A partition wall is formed between the pixel regions. The partition wall prevents the pixel electrodes from being short-circuited therebetween, thereby separating the pixel regions from each other. A hole injecting layer and an organic emission layer are formed in sequence on the pixel electrode between the partition walls. On the organic emission layer is formed a common electrode.
The OLED is classified into a bottom emission type and a top emission type according to directions of light emitted from the organic emission layer.
In both the bottom and top emission type OLEDs, the light is emitted from the organic emission layer to the outside via many layers having different indices of refraction. Because these layers have different indices of refraction, the light is scattered and the brightness is lowered. If the emission is set for high brightness to increase the brightness, the power consumption increases and deterioration of an optical device is accelerated.